


In the Dark

by Minuscule_Light



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuscule_Light/pseuds/Minuscule_Light
Summary: A conversation with Roxas leads to enlightenment for Xion.





	In the Dark

Trembling hands pushed a door open, causing dim light from the hall to spill into the room. A girl’s silhouette stretched harshly forward while she hesitated at the threshold, her breathing shallow. Why was it so different now? She had ventured into his room before, when she had left seashells by his bed side for every day he had been unconscious. But unlike the past, he could wake at any moment. Fear of being caught was squashed by the need and resolve to simply be near him. She needed his company, even if he was sleeping. She stepped inside and drew near at the bedside, the metal dangles of her coat clinking together slightly. Blue eyes became accustomed to the shadows and when she gazed at him, so much of her anxiety melted away to be replaced with something warm and real. Her lips pulled in a smile, as easy as breathing, and reached out to sift her fingers lightly in his hair. He drew in a deep breath and turned towards her and settled deeper into his dreams. His expression was calm and relaxed, something only the clock tower could bring out in him. Any other time, his eyes were fierce and his brow always furrowed, as if waiting for a fight, either from heartless or Saix. Peacefulness suited him best. 

“My sweet Roxas … I hope your dreams are calm and happy. I wish that I could join you in them. But I’m content with this peace that you bring me now, just to be at your side.” 

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his deep breathing as her hand absently trailed along the bed covers. She was safe here, no more worrying, no more snide remarks from Saix, no more pressure to do well in missions. She could just be. She wondered what life could be like without those burdens. Then her mind pulled her towards images of the beach and gentle waves lapping at the shore. The sun hot on her skin, the laughter of her friends in the background, and her being filled up with an emotion that wasn’t forbidden to feel. 

Her eyes snapped open and touched the tips of her fingers to her cheek. It was wet. That, too, was concerning. Her eyes settled on his sleeping form. Roxas had turned over. She couldn’t hear the sound of his breathing anymore and felt it was time to go. 

“Goodnight Roxas,” she whispered. 

She turned to leave but a hand suddenly gripped her arm. She turned back to see he was awake. 

“You’re --!” 

“Shhhh.” He let go of her. Sitting up, he scooted to the edge and motioned for her to sit beside him. Even in the dark, she could see his eyes shining and his mouth positively grinning. It was a little strange to see him without his coat, and instead, dressed in a simple grey tank top. 

“It’s not the clock tower but, it’ll have to do,” he whispered, bumping her shoulder. 

That smile that came so easily to her mouth returned. A warmth spread from her empty chest cavity and sparkled, like stars, through her whole being. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” She looked down, ashamed.

Roxas peered at her and chuckled. “Honestly, it’s a pleasant surprise to wake up to you, Xion. It just means my dreams are made real.” 

She looked up at him, surprised.

“Y -- you dream of me?” 

He took her hand in his own. “I dream of all of us, together.”

“Are we at the beach?”

 

“We are.” 

“I …” It wasn’t exactly dreams with her but more visions while she was awake. “I have them, too,” she said simply. 

“Then we should go - the three of us. One day soon,” he promised. 

“One day soon,” she agreed. Xion squeezed his hand and felt another smile pull at her lips. 

“I hope we get assigned the same mission tomorrow. They go by faster when we’re together. It doesn’t feel so routine.” 

“I’d like that, too.” 

The shadows slipped over them, gentle and calm, moving with the silence like its own kind of sea. Everything felt right and she almost forgot the reason she had even come here. His hand was warm holding hers and she was deeply comforted. Xion raised a hand to her chest, at feelings pouring from an emptiness within her. She didn’t have a heart and wasn’t supposed to feel, so why did she? It was a conundrum that kept nagging at her through the fog of serenity. She wished Roxas could be as curious about this as he was efficient with their missions together. But it was her burden to bear alone. She felt his finger graze her cheek and she looked up suddenly.

“I wish you could tell me what goes on behind your eyes. You get lost in there, a lot. It’s like I almost have to guide you back out.” 

Her brow furrowed and she looked down. “I wish you could, Roxas, but it’s not that simple. It’s just not that simple.” Her voice broke.

And there it was. The invisible barrier that separated them. No matter how much she wanted to be comforted, he didn’t know how and always pulled away. It hurt her, but she was also frustrated that she didn’t know how to fix what was wrong by herself. He drew back and she felt it as hot tears slid down her cheeks. She was glad it was dark so he wouldn’t see and neither did he try to touch her again. 

They sat in silence, no longer together, but as separate individuals. Xion put a hand in the pocket of her coat and pulled out a seashell.

“When I think of the beach, I’m happy,” she said softly. “The waves lapping at the shore. I press a shell to my ear to hear it whenever I can. The sound calms me. It’s what freedom sounds like. Don’t you want to be free, Roxas?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

His genuine confusion pained her further. She sighed sadly. Now was not the time to talk about any kind of existence outside of the Organization. They were given missions but never really explained why they were important. They were simply to do and obey without question or thought. Take out heartless to get hearts of their own. No memories of their past, despite the other members knowing theirs. Axel said that it was just baggage, but it still didn’t sit right with her. What was so special about Castle Oblivion? Why were they never sent there? Was it really just an Organization facility? 

She was out of time. 

Xion got to her feet and stood in front of her best friend. She took his hand and placed the shell in his palm. In that moment, she realized one thing - Roxas was the one that needed to be protected, no matter the cost. His unquestioning of the Organization was what held him back, what made him vulnerable and it was a wall that she couldn’t hope to breach in time. She leaned towards him.

“I’ll meet you in the dark,” she whispered into his ear, “and guide you back to the light.” 

No matter what it took, she thought. Between her and Axel and any other allies that she could find along the way, she would make sure that he was protected from the Organization they served. 

When she drew back, Roxas gripped her hand tight, perplexed and not wanting her to go, but she had to. She squeezed his fingers in response, hoping that he’d understand in time. A moment more, to linger in shadowed safety, then her fingers slipped from his and she turned away. The door closed behind her and she drew in a deep breath. Whatever it was called, if it even had a name, her feelings for him surpassed friendship. She’d define it as protectiveness and it burned like a hot fire within. She would find the answers for them both and if anyone could be free from whatever the Organization had planned -- let it be Roxas.


End file.
